Untitled
by Gabi R. Cullen
Summary: ... "Talvez ela não seja feita para mim. Ou talvez eu não fui feito para ela. Ela era perfeita demais para um vampiro sanguinário como eu". Capítulo 02, On!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01 – **_Jasper Hale._

_Alice's POV._

Eu pensei que nada de bom poderia acontecer naquele dia – a minha sorte surrada berrava. Era domingo, choveu o dia inteiro, machuquei meu dedo, passei a noite em claro... E eu tinha, certeza absoluta que nada mais de bom poderia acontecer.

Até que eu vi _ele_.

Sua pele branca como neve – que comparação! – cintilou na lanchonete Harven's. Seus cabelos louros brincaram com a brisa ao entrar no lugar. Ele era lindo. Eu pensava se pudesse haver outra pessoa tão bonita quanto ele.

- Alice? Alice? Você está me ouvindo? – Clair, minha melhor amiga, me chamava. Ela me arrancou à força dos meus pensamentos. Sem falar que ela estalou os dedos na minha frente umas cinco vezes.

- Ah. Sim, Clair? – perguntei, botando uma mecha para atrás da minha orelha, e fitando meu chocolate quente, que parecia borbulhar de tão quente.

- Você _ouviu_ o que eu disse? – eu neguei, balançando a cabeça e pedi desculpas. – Céus! Alice, acabei de te contar uma história gigante sobre eu e o lindo, gostoso e maravilhoso do Gregory Rosen e você _não_ escuta? – ela parecia uma criança mimada, me encarando com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos claros.

_Sendo sincera, eu não estou afim de saber algo sobre o seu Rosen_, pensei e fitei novamente o chocolate borbulhante e fiz uma careta. Ela suspirou, impaciente e frustrada, como se esperasse que eu falasse algo: - Quer que eu diga algo? OK. Desculpa. Eu estava distraída. – foi aí que aconteceu.

Lancei um olhar rápido para o louro, que estava no caixa pagando, e sem querer, nossos olhos se encontraram.

Seus olhos pareciam ouro puro – dourados e profundos. Totalmente lindos, que cheguei a ficar boquiaberta, e presa nos seus olhos. Descaradamente, o segui com os olhos, sua saída do estabelecimento.

E eu jurava que ele havia sorrido.

Foi aí que novamente, Clair deu um fim nos meus pensamentos, com uma gargalhada.

- HÁ, HÁ, HÁ! Feche a boca, Brandon! – já disse que _odeio_ que me chamem pelo sobrenome? – Há quanto tempo você não vê um garoto bonito?

- Há algumas horas. O programa de TV da Colg-

- Há quanto tempo _você não beija_ um? – ela lançou a casca de banana, me encarando furtivamente.

Fiquei carrancuda. OK. Devo admitir que da última vez que beijei um garoto, foi quando eu tinha oito anos, e ainda por cima foi no rosto. Resumindo: eu sou uma fracassada que nunca beijou ninguém. Bufei.

- He, He. Engraçadona você, hein? – falei, sendo sarcástica e mostrando um dedo nada amigável. – A beleza dele... Apenas me fascinou.

- E eu tento acreditar, Alice. Você nunca escancarou a boca quando via um garoto bonito. – foi aí que ela começou a falar coisas sem sentido. Quer dizer, eu nunca havia visto um garoto tão bonito em toda minha vida. Tá, tudo bem, já vi sim, mas não tão de perto. O pior de tudo é que o perfume dele ficou impregnado no local, eu estava quase tendo um treco lá. Era um perfume _bom_. Eu acho que tinha o direito de agir como idiota, pelo menos nesse caso, certo?

Até que Clair parou de tagarelar e pegou o celular. Havia recebido uma mensagem, quando viu, ficou radiante.

- É do Greg! – ela sussurrou, animada. Não conseguiu conter a animação quando viu o que estava escrito "_Quer jantar comigo esta noite?_". Ela ficou tão animada que decidiu pagar a conta sozinha.

Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Quer dizer, em relação ao Gregory. Digo, a Clair é bonita e divertida e é claro que tem seus ataques egocêntricos. Mas é impossível que nenhum garoto não fique afim dela.

Ela saiu da lanchonete animada. Se despediu de mim e entrou no carro dela, ainda sorrindo. Dei um leve sorriso e segui a pé, até meu apartamento.

_Jasper's POV._

Suspirei aliviado quando cheguei na suposta casa dos Cullen, atual residência. A sacola em minha mão estava quase rasgando, de tanta força que eu a segurava. Botei a mesma em cima da mesa e bufei. Em menos de um segundo, Rosalie estava na minha frente.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou, me fitando. Suspirei pesadamente ao ver Edward se aproximar, com Bella ao seu lado. Eu realmente não tinha como mentir.

- Uma humana. – comecei. – Encontrei uma onde fui comprar as besteiras da Renesmee.

- E? – Rosalie ainda me fitava.

- Ela era... Bonita. E tinha um cheiro muito mais doce do que a Bella tinha, quando humana. – Edward deu uma risada estrondosa, e logo recebeu um tapa da Bella, a pedido que abaixasse o tom.

- Vai me dizer que está apaixonado! – ele riu.

Revirei os olhos e disse: - É claro que não. É apenas uma humana insignificante, faça-me o favor.

- Era isso o que eu achava da Bella, no começo. – ele disse, com um sorriso. Ela o lançou um olhar que mataria qualquer um, mas ele nem ligou e a abraçou, do nada. Bufei. Como _vampiros_ poderiam ser tão _melosos_?

- É o amor. – Edward respondeu por mim, e voltou a rir. Revirei os olhos. Odiava quando ele se concentrava em ler meus pensamentos.

- OK. Onde está a Renesmee? – perguntei, rasgando de vez a sacola e pegando uma torta de chocolate, a que ela tanto gostava.

Após alimentar o monstrinho Renesmee-Nessie com comida humana, fui caçar. Londres não é lá um bom lugar tão bom para tal, mas é superável. Em alguns anos, dois ou três talvez, já iríamos embora mesmo. Anos para nós se passam como dias, ou semanas. Para quem tem a eternidade...

Cheguei em casa e tomei um banho, e fiquei jogado na cama de casal totalmente desnecessária. Ouvi duas batidas na porta e sussurrei um "Entra". Ao abrir a porta, eu sorri: era Bella e Renesmee.

- Desculpe. – ela disse. – Renesmee queria ficar com você. Eu, o Edward, Emmett e Rosalie vamos caçar, se você não se importar...

- Sem problemas. – a interrompi. Sabia onde isso ia parar "Carlisle está no hospital e Esme saiu, se não for pedir demais, pode cuidar dela?" É sempre a mesma história.

_Nessie_, como carinhosamente nós a chamamos, sorriu e brilhou os olhos castanhos para mim. Ela veio até mim correndo e estendeu os braços, para que eu a pegasse. Peguei-a e botei ela sentadinha na cama. Bella sorriu e agradeceu mais uma vez, indo então, caçar.

Fiquei conversando com Nessie, sobre várias coisas. Ela se interessava por tudo, queria saber tudo e perguntava demais. E parecia uma adulta falando. Era até engraçado. Incrivelmente, o tempo passou estupidamente rápido. Logo a Bella apareceu no quarto, pegando a já sonhadora Nessie, que havia pego no sono. Ela me agradeceu, pela milésima vez no dia e seguiu para o quarto do Edward, agora que ele divide com ela.

E naquele momento, eu gostaria de poder dormir.

De sonhar, com aquela garota, a do cheiro doce. Balancei a cabeça, afastando esse pensamento. Como eu me permitia em pensar algo assim de uma humana? Nisso, me veio a mente seus olhos castanhos, se encontrando com os meus. Suspirei pesadamente ao lembrar do seu cheiro. Um cheiro tão doce... Mil vezes mais doce do que o cheiro que Bella tinha quando era uma mera humana pelo qual Edward amava. Como ele conseguia?

Como eu queria dormir.

_Alice's POV._

Eu sentia que ela era a primeira de muitas vezes que isso acontecia. Eu sonhei com _ele_. Seu rosto ficou focado, durante meu sonho inteiro. Não sonhei com mais nada. Mas me lembro perfeitamente dos seus traços, ainda mais dos seus olhos.

Não sei qual é seu nome, nem da onde ele é, ou como ele é – não fisicamente, mas como se comporta, como é, internamente. Balancei a cabeça.

Pisquei algumas vezes antes de me levantar, sem vontade, tentando encontrar alguma prova de que um ser tão lindo fosse um sonho. Fiz uma careta. Eu _não queria_ que ele fosse um sonho.

Me levantei e segui para o banheiro, me jogar debaixo do chuveiro. Era apenas um dia torturante no colégio, minha sorte que é o terceiro e último ano. Depois vem a maldita faculdade. ARGH!

Vesti a saia do uniforme, uma xadrez azul muito escura, quase que preto, e a blusa pólo do colégio Chapman. Botei a meia branca até o joelho e calcei os sapatos torturantes. _Uniforme_. Odeio essa palavra. Fui até a sala pegar minha mochila e novamente, tudo apagado. Isso me doeu o coração.

Desde que meus pais morreram, eu moro em Londres com a minha prima, Gracie. Quer dizer, nem sempre. Passei dois anos com a tia Lana, e mais dois anos com a tia Kacie. Agora moro com a minha prima. Fixa, nem pensando em sair daqui, Londres. Minhas tias eram de lugares _muito_ distantes.

A tia Lana mora em Hancock, e a tia Kacie mora em Manhattan. E nenhuma delas me quis por muito tempo – mesmo que eu não desse problema algum, que eu fosse um anjo de sobrinha e não arrumava encrenca.

Mas, enfim.

Minha prima Gracie trabalha em um hospital daqui e quase nunca está em casa. Eu me sinto mal com isso. Suspirei e saí do apartamento.

Segui a pé até o colégio Chapman. Suspirei cansada quando cheguei lá. Mas algo me puxou a atenção: havia um Audi A4 preto, estacionado em frente ao colégio, e o casal Cullen estava saindo. É, eu sei que os Cullen tem dinheiro. Mas aquilo _realmente_ me puxou a atenção. Um louro botou a cabeça para fora, para falar algo com o ruivo-Cullen, e riu.

Ah, _não_.

Os cabelos louros eram familiares, até demais. Com a pele branca que parecia poder cintilar. Mil idéias surgiram na minha cabeça naquele momento. _Eu devia falar com ele? Devia passar por perto e acenar? Devia virar a cara e fingir que não vi?_ Não, não, não! PRIMEIRO: Eu nem conheço ele. Não tenho motivos para cumprimentá-lo. Segundo, ele _nem sabe que eu sou_. E nem vai querer saber, APOSTO.

Balancei a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos. _OK, Alice. Controle-se. Concentração. Você irá até a sala, calma,_ pensei. Nisso, o ruivo-Cullen-pelo-qual-não-sei-o-nome, olhou para mim e deu um sorriso torto. Ele parecia cochichar algo com ele. O loiro virou a cara para me olhar. E agora percebi que era hora de partir. _Hora de ir para a sala_. Provavelmente, o ruivo Cullen notou que eu estava vermelha ao ver o loiro e cochichou com ele. Ele queria comprovar, claro!

Cheguei na sala e me sentei, apressada. Clair acabara de chegar e me perguntou, curiosa:

- O que houve?

- Nada. Eu só... Eu só... Estou um pouquinho tonta, e precisei me sentar. – menti. Claro, se eu contasse para a Clair o que realmente aconteceu, além de não ter acontecido nada demais, ela ficaria histérica e gostaria de saber de praticamente tudo. Como se tivesse algo REALMENTE interessante. – Mas como foi seu jantar?

Ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Foi ma-ra-vi-lho-so. – e que besteira que eu fiz. Ela decidiu contar TUDO. Como se arrumou, quando chegou, como foi... E como o beijo dele era bom. – Ah, Alice... Ele é perfeito. Demais!

A garota Cullen entrou na sala. Eu tinha me esquecido que ela fazia cálculo comigo, na mesma sala. Quando entrou, ela sorriu para mim e para ser simpática, retribui. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos um pouco escuros, e olhos dourados, iguais aos daquele loiro da lanchonete, e a pele igualmente pálida. Claro, sem esquecer, a beleza avassaladora. Fiquei um pouco confusa com isso, mas tudo bem. Talvez fosse irmãos?

- Você é _amiga_ da Isabella Cullen? – ah, esse era o nome dela, então. Clair me olhou incrédula, como se eu tivesse guardado o maior segredo de todos os tempos e não tivesse contado para ela. Dei uma rápida olhada para ela e poderia jurar que a ouvi sussurrar um "BELLA Cullen".

- Bem, eu nunca falei com ela. Só às vezes tirei uma duvidazinha com ela em cálculo, mas fora isso... – olhei para Clair.

- É, os Cullen são estranhos. – ela afirmou. – Têm uma beleza extraordinária e sorriem para qualquer um. São completamente _estranhos_.

- Eles são simpáticos. Ou pelo menos tentam. São pessoas assim, da forma como você agiu agora, que deixam a imagem deles ruim. E fazem eles se passar por estranhos, por serem bonitos e tentarem ser legais. – falei e bufei pra Clair. Não estava querendo dar um relo nela, nem nada do tipo. Ela apenas me irritou dessa forma. Qual é! Por que todo mundo falava que os Cullen eram estranhos? Isso me irritava, não sei por que.

Senti os olhos dourados da garota Cullen – agora, Isabella, como sei o nome dela – nas minhas costas e olhei para ela. Ela sorriu para mim, parecendo estar agradecida pelo o que fiz. É, provavelmente ela escutou. Nossas carteiras não eram tão distantes. Sorri para ela, dessa vez não por simpatia. Eu _gostei_ de ter feito isso. Talvez a Clair pare de ser tão mesquinha, de vez em quando.

- Obrigado por defender minha família. – Isabella agradeceu, ao meu lado. Nem a vi se levantar. Ela parecia tão graciosa. De tão bonita, também.

- Ah, bem. – sorri, tímida. – De nada. Alice Brandon. – estendi a mão para ela, sorrindo. Ela apertou minha mão, também. Senti como sua mão era fria, ela deveria estar com bastante frio. Ela retribuiu o sorriso. – Bem, qual sua próxima aula? – ela perguntou.

Peguei minha folha com os horários no caderno: - Química. – revirei os olhos.

- Ah. – ela pareceu decepcionada, e fez uma carinha de cachorrinho sem dono. – Literatura.

- A gente sobrevive. – falei, brincando. Ela soltou um riso e logo o alto ruivo-Cullen apareceu do lado dela. Ele era muito mais bonito de perto.

- Bem. Vamos? – ele perguntou, com aquela voz aveludada. – Hm, amiga nova? – ele riu e olhou para mim.

- Ah, sim. Alice, esse é o Edward. Edward, essa é a Alice Brandon. – ela nos apresentou.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. – ele sorriu.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – retribui o sorriso. – Hm, bem, vou indo para a sala, antes que eu chegue atrasada.

- Oh, tudo bem. – ela disse de uma forma graciosa. – Até mais, Alice!

- Até mais. – sorri para ela e acenei, para ambos. Vi os dois dando as costas para mim e dando leves risinhos, e eu segui para a sala, antes que eu chegasse atrasada. Não era fácil encarar o professor Alphonse, ainda mais quando você chega atrasada.

Quase tropecei em meus próprios pés quando cheguei. Alguns alunos me encararam. Sentei-me rapidamente na primeira mesa que tinha vaga, sozinha. Não estava afim de dividir a mesa com ninguém.

E por incrível que pareça, eu senti a _necessidade_ de ver aquele garoto, o loiro, _de novo_.

_Jasper's POV_

- Eu falei com a sua namoradinha. – Bella disse ao entrar no carro. Estremeci.

- _O que você disse_? Repita, Isabella Marie Cullen. – rosnei.

- Eu falei com a _sua_ namoradinha, Jasper Whitlock Hale. – ela repetiu, falando de uma forma como se fosse óbvio demais. Eu me virei para encará-la. Estava prestes a estourar aquela linda cabeça de minhocas – que ultimamente têm brotado _muitas_ delas. Mas Edward estava por perto.

- Nem pense nisso. – ele disse, me encarando.

- Qual é, Jasper. – ela disse, animada. – A Alice é um _amor_. Ela até defendeu a nossa família, mesmo sem conhecer!

- Alice, é o nome dela? – perguntei, sentindo um estranho interesse.

- Sim. Alice Brandon. – Bella disse, sorrindo.

- _Mary_ Alice Brandon. Ela detesta o primeiro nome. – Edward disse. – E sabe, acho que ficaria bem legal como _Alice Brandon Cullen_ ou apenas _Alice Cullen_.

Segurei minhas mãos firmemente no volante, quase quebrando o mesmo. Claro que eu não poderia fazer isso, mesmo que eu me controlasse ao máximo. Eu poderia sentir esmagar o volante. _Por que eles não param de provocar? Sim Edward, eu fiz isso para você escutar_. E ouvi um rosnado baixo dele.

- Não estamos provocando, apenas encontrando uma forma de abrir seus olhos e notar que ela é a mulher da sua vida. Ela _está_ no seu destino.

- Engraçadão hein? Então como que ela _ainda_ não apareceu hoje? – falei, sendo sarcástico, até que vi uma garota atravessar com toda pressa a minha frente. Eu estava desligado em relação ao trânsito e quase acabei atropelando. Freei com toda força, mas a garota tropeçou no meio fio e foi ao chão.

- Falando no diabo... – Edward riu, baixinho.

- Não me diga que é ela. – falei, sentindo minhas mãos tremerem. Eu podia jurar que havia atropelado ela. Uma preocupação extrema tomou conta de mim, e por impulso, abri rapidamente a porta do carro, tirando o cinto e indo ver como ela estava.

Eu podia escutar a Bella cochichar coisas nada agradáveis com o Edward como "Oh, veja só. Ele está _caidinho_". Ignorei.

- Você está bem? – perguntei ao vê-la se levantar, com uma pequena dificuldade. Quando ela me olhou, pude ver o sangue ir até suas bochechas agora coradas, e seus olhos verdes se arregalarem. Minha garganta ardeu como antes, mas tentei me controlar ao máximo ao ver aquele monte de sangue no rosto dela, corando-a. Pude sentir suas emoções vibrarem, berrarem. Era alegria, ansiedade, pânico... _Tudo ao mesmo tempo_. Era até confuso.

- S-Sim. – ela disse, gaguejando. Sua voz falhou, mas com meu instinto, eu consegui escutar.

- Quer que eu te leve até o pronto socorro? – perguntei, olhando diretamente para o joelho dela. Havia sangue. No exato momento, tranquei a respiração. Ela havia ralado o joelho, e parecia arder. Era possível escutar ela reclamar do joelho.

- Nã-não, está tudo bem, sé-

- Não está bem. Vamos. – ainda com a respiração trancada, eu a peguei no colo. _Saia do carro com a Bella, Edward. Ela está sangrando. Se quiser mantê-la viva._

No exato momento, Edward saiu.

- Como você é um bárbaro, Jasper! Aprenda a dirigir melhor! – o estúpido do Edward brincou. Ele estava andando muito com o Emmett. Nisso, Rosalie apareceu com seu conversível, com Emmett ao seu lado. Falando no diabo.

- O que aconteceu? – Rosalie perguntou, olhando para nós, depois viu a humana e soltou um "Ah". – Entrem. Deixe que o Jasper cuide dela.

E nisso, Edward e Bella entraram no carro da Rose, e saíram cantando pneu para casa. Provavelmente Esme ou Carlisle me dariam um sermão. Eu sei disso. E se não fosse os dois, seria pior ainda: a fresca da Rose.

_(Little) Alice's POV_

Talvez o meu dia não fosse tão ruim.

_Jasper_. Esse era o nome dele. Minhas emoções foram à mil – felicidade, ansiedade, excitação, e até mesmo pânico. Eu realmente _precisava_ encontrá-lo. Mas não da forma como nos encontramos há alguns minutos atrás.

Quer dizer, eu saí correndo feito uma louca na frente do carro dele, e ele quase me atropelou. Ele deve estar me odiando por dar um tamanho susto. Pedi desculpas milhões de vezes, mas ele simplesmente meio que ignorava e falava algo como "Não, eu que peço desculpas. Eu _realmente_ dirijo mal e não estava prestando atenção no trânsito". Que cavalheiro!

Ele me levou até o pronto socorro, onde um médico qualquer fez um curativo no meu joelho. Ele ardia, e muito. Odeio ralar meu joelho, ou acabar me machucando. Eu fui muito desastrada, também.

- Me desc-

- Se pedir desculpas mais uma vez, eu te deixo no meio da rua e faço você se virar para chegar em casa com o joelho ralado. – pude sentir o humor fluir nessa frase. Ele realmente levou isso à brincadeira, mas eu não arrisquei pedir desculpas de novo. – Onde você mora? – ele perguntou.

Expliquei onde eu morava. Ele me levou até lá. Ele parecia poder ficar imóvel. Eu apenas via ele com o pé no acelerador, e com as mãos no volante, mexendo lentamente. Ele parecia uma pedra, tirando isso. Não sei por que, mas achei incrível. Ele me deixou em frente ao apartamento.

- Desculpe não ter me apresentado direito. – ele disse. – Jasper Hale. - ele sorriu, e estendeu a mão.

- Alice Brandon. – apertei a mão dele, mas ele afrouxou e deu um pequeno beijo na minha mão e riu.

- Me falaram que é _Mary_ Alice Brandon. – ele deu uma ênfase no _Mary_, o nome que detesto muito, e que acho comum demais.

- É eu não gosto do meu primeiro nome. Há muitas Mary's no mundo. É. Isso. – falei, tentando encontrar boas palavras. Ele riu novamente, e eu observei discretamente ele rindo. Como alguém poderia ser tão _lindo_? Logo ele abriu os olhos, os lindos olhos dourados, o ouro puro e líquido. A curiosidade tomou conta: como ele poderia ter olhos... Dourados? Ninguém tinha. É quase impossível que alguém tenha essa cor.

Mantive minha língua presa, para não começar a bombardeá-lo de perguntas.

- Bem, hm, obrigado por hoje. Digo, por me levar até o pronto-socorro, e me dar uma carona até aqui. Eu realmente não ia agüentar vir andando com o joelho ralado e ardendo. – falei.

- Está ardendo? – ele pareceu preocupado. – Podemos passar na farmácia e...

- Não, não! Não precisa. Você já fez demais por mim. Eu... Tenho remédios em casa, especialmente para isso. Sabe, eu vivo me machucando. Quase-atropelamentos eu sofro todo dia, é sério. Já estou acostumada. – menti. Ele parecia realmente preocupado. Seus olhos estavam tomados por tal sentimento.

- Tudo bem. – ele de um sorriso torto. Saí do carro dele, e não sei raios porque, minhas bochechas coraram. Fechei a porta do carro e olhei-o pela janela do mesmo. Agradeci mais uma vez, e ele só disse: - Você sabia que fica _linda_ corada?

E tocou com o carro. Fiquei paralisada na calçada, chocada. Como. Quando. Onde. Quem. O cavalheiro acaba de me _cantar_?

É coisa demais para mim. São emoções demais para um dia só.

_(Continuação) Jasper's POV._

- Você tem ­_noção_ do que estava fazendo, Jasper Hale? Você poderia _matá-la_ e todos iriam _ver_! – Rosalie ralhava comigo.

- Você não parecia estar com tanta raiva na hora. – falei, despreocupado. Como Rosalie poderia ser tão insuportável?

- Eu não havia pensado direito, tudo bem?

- Qual é a cor do cabelo mesmo? Loira? Ah. Natureza.

Ela rosnou e pude ouvir a risada do Emmett. Ela deu um tapa nele, para que ele ficasse quieto, mas não adiantou. Ultimamente, minhas piadas em relação à Rosalie estavam fazendo um grande efeito no Emmett.

- Você está falando muito com aquele cachorro, o tal do Jacob. – ela rosnou mais uma vez. E novamente, Emmett riu, lembrando-se da fonte de piadas sobre loiras. – EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN, VOCÊ VAI DORMIR NO SOFÁ!

- Quem disse que eu durmo? – ele riu mais ainda.

Era o sonho dela falar isso, acredito. Ela bufou e seguiu para o quarto, pisando forte. Mais um pouco e ela acabava com o piso da casa, por onde passava.

- Céus. O que foi que mordeu a Rosalie? – Bella apareceu, com Renesmee no colo. – Foi o negócio da Alice?

- Ela pensou que eu poderia matá-la. – falei, como se fosse estupidez. Mas ela não tinha se passado por mentirosa: era verdade. Eu poderia matá-la. Eu _pretendia_ matá-la. Mas algo tomou conta de mim. Um sentimento estranho.

Eu sabia que não ia me controlar muito tempo ao lado daquela baixinha de cabelos curtos com o joelho ralado. Eu sabia que poderia matá-la a qualquer momento. Ela estava com sangue no joelho, e as bochechas coradas. Eu não podia respirar, se não eu realmente iria matá-la, e eu nunca mais poderia... Ver, aquelas bochechas coradas. Isso é.

Se eu fosse vê-la novamente.

A idéia me deixou excitado. Radiante. Me deu vontade de pegar a chave do carro e ir até o apartamento dela e ficar lá conversando com ela. Ela tinha um papo tão divertido. Ela _era_ divertida. _E_ graciosa. Ela tinha um efeito totalmente sobrenatural por mim, o que nem Maria, nem qualquer outra humana ou vampira fez eu ter. Era incrível isso. E ao mesmo tempo, estranho. Me deu vontade de passar a eternidade com ela e...

Espera. Jasper Hale, o que você está pensando? Ela é _apenas uma humana_. Você não pode tirar a alma dela por... Por gostar de ficar com ela, por _puro egoísmo_. Não pode. Não _deve_.

- Isso mesmo. – Edward disse, após ler meus pensamentos. Mas ele sabia que não era a pessoa com mais moral para dizer isso, ele havia feito a mesma coisa com a Bella, claro, uns dois anos depois. Não _dias_. – A garota só tem dezessete anos, e tem uma vida inteira pela frente. E você não sabe se realmente gosta dela. Como disse, é apenas uma humana. Você não pode tirar a alma dela. _Não deve_.

- E você sabe que não é a pessoa mais indicada para me dizer isso.

- E você sabe que não é a pessoa mais indicada para fazer algo do _tipo_.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei, incrédulo.

Ele apenas riu e desapareceu. Vampiro ruivo desgraçado. Da sala, eu pude escutar a Bella conversando com alguém no telefone. Rosnei ao ouvir o nome.

Era perseguição. _Só podia_. Ou provocação.

**Fim do Capítulo 01.**

* * *

**N/A: **Bem amores, aqui está o primeiro capítulo da minha fanfic, Jasper e Alice. Espero que gostem! Tudo bem, o primeiro capítulo tá meio "dãããããã", mas vai melhorar, garanto ok? ;; Vai ser um pouco dramático, e provavelmente não terá lemons, SORRY! É que eu sou, DEFINITIVAMENTE PÉSSIMA em relação à lemons, desculpa mesmo, eu sei que a maioria gosta. Mimimi.

E eu também não tinha uma idéia muito boa para o título... Sorry. Minha cabeça não tem funcionado totalmente. Bem, espero que gostem, desculpe a tagarelice.

Em breve, capítulo 02. Hihi. Espero que gostem! *-*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02 – **_Alice Brandon._

_Jasper's POV._

- Alice, querida! Como você está? – Bella tagarelava no telefone com a nova amiguinha humana. Isso me deu uma raiva. _Amiguinha humana_. _Alice Brandon_. Uma raiva por _ela_ estar conversando com a Alice corroeu pelo meu corpo. Não entendi isso, mas deixei quieto. Vi que Edward se aproximava e encarei ele.

- Você. – apontei para ele e logo apontei para cima, onde Bella estaria. – Faça ela desligar aquela porcaria de telefone, antes que eu arranque a cabeça dela fora.

- Ela não vai morrer. – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu boto fogo, se for preciso. – rosnei, ameaçando.

- Bella! Meu amor! Desligue esse telefone! É SÉRIO! – Edward começou a berrar, subindo as escadas em uma lentidão exagerada.

Ouvi ela reclamar, e desejar uma boa noite para Alice.

- ... E o Jazz te mandou um beijo e uma boa noite. – ela disse animada, e desligando o telefone. Eu rosnei. _Rosnei alto_.

- O QUE FOI ISSO, ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN? – berrei, ao vê-la na escada. Como essa garota não tinha uma _noção_ do que estava fazendo? Do que estava _falando_?

- Estava apenas me despedindo da sua namorada, Jazz. – ela disse, com uma cara de cachorro sem dono. Edward soltou um riso.

- Leve na esportiva. Você se explica amanhã para a garota. Podemos dar uma carona amanhã para ela, o que acha? – Edward perguntou. Parece que ele realmente não tem medo do perigo. Ou, quer dizer, ele ainda não me pegou com raiva o suficiente para bater nele. Bufei.

- Se for o caso, _vocês_ levam. Eu vou a pé para o colégio, sozinho. – reclamei.

- Sem birra, Jasper. – Bella disse, me encarando. – Vamos todos juntos. Está na hora de você e a Alice ficarem mais amiguinhos. Se for o caso, eu e o Edward podemos ir na frente, e você e a Alice irem atrás, conversando. Não é má idéia, certo? Eu sei que não é. Você vai _adorar_!

- E não prive seus pensamentos, Jasper. – Edward pediu, frustrado. Ele sabia que eu estava privando meus pensamentos, pensando em música de elevador, para que ele realmente não visse o que eu estava pensando. Em relação, claro, à ir amanhã com a Alice no carro, dando uma carona para ela até o Chapman. Não deixava de ser uma boa idéia. Animação corroeu meu corpo novamente, mas me contive. Eu tinha que _parar_ com isso. Ela era apenas uma humana, e tenho uma enorme chance de machucá-la. Talvez ela não seja feita para mim. Ou talvez _eu_ não fui feito para ela. Ela era perfeita demais para um vampiro sanguinário como eu.

- Sem drama, Jasper. – odeio ficar perto do Edward. Ele não nos dá privacidade. Fiquei carrancudo e segui para o meu quarto, ficar lendo alguma coisa, lotando a minha mente com outra besteira.

Eu não acreditava que eles realmente estavam fazendo isso comigo.

Me enfiaram dentro do Audi A4 com Edward no volante "Para não correr o risco de atropelar alguém". Engraçadão, não? E Bella ao lado dele, sorridente com o fato de que verá a nova amiguinha humana, uma coisa pelo qual ela não tem há um bom tempo, desde que saímos de Forks. Bufei ao vê-los pararem em frente ao apartamento dela. Edward buzinou duas vezes, e pude escutar ela abrindo a porta da portaria do apartamento e vindo até nós.

Suas bochechas estavam coradas. Ela mancava, discretamente por causa do joelho. Realmente, ainda deve estar doendo. O curativo havia sido substituído por um _band-aid_. Olhei-a naquele uniforme do Chapman. Era tão _meiga_.

- Jasper está se revelando. – Edward cochichou para a Bella, que deu uma risadinha.

Ela se aproximou do carro, e Bella abriu a janela.

- Entre aí, Alice! – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Ah, Bella, não precisa fazer isso... Eu consigo me virar. – ela insistiu. Provavelmente a Bella deve ter enchido o saco dela, pra valer.

- Nem pensar. Entre. É uma ordem. – Bella se esticou para trás e abriu a porta de trás, ao lado da minha, para a Alice. Ela suspirou, vencida. Ela entrou e corou ainda mais quando me viu sentado.

- J-Jasper! – ela disse, parecendo surpresa. Pude sentir suas emoções, novamente. Felicidade, excitação. E alguns sentimentos inexplicáveis. Maiores do que apenas felicidade ou excitação.

- Olá, Alice. – eu sorri. Por incrível que pareça, senti uma felicidade quando a vi entrar, e suas bochechas corarem mais ainda. Ela estava virada em um tomatinho.

_Um lindo tomatinho_.

Edward soltou uma risada baixa e seguiu até o Chapman.

- Como está seu joelho? – perguntei.

- Hmm... Arde um pouquinho, só. Mas já está melhorando. – ela sorriu para mim, ainda corada. O sangue acumulado no seu rosto me deixou louco. Minha garganta queimou. O sangue dela berrava para mim, me chamava. Enrijeci e Bella me olhou, cautelosamente. Suspirei.

- Bem. Significa que já está melhorando. – falei, olhando-a.

Ela sorriu.

- É. Talvez fique bom em uns dois dias. Mas eu já consigo andar, Bella. – ela olhou para o banco da frente. - Não sei por que você insiste em me dar carona. – Alice fez um bico.

- Para você e o Jasper passarem um tempo mais juntinhos. – Bella riu, e Edward acompanhou o riso.

Alice abriu a boca duas vezes para dizer algo, mas não emitiu som algum, apenas ficou mais vermelha – se isso era possível. Eu ri levemente, fingindo não dar bola para a situação. Alice ficou encabulada, sem ter o que dizer. Pude sentir a timidez e a vergonha fluírem. E soltei outra leve risada.

Paramos em frente ao Chapman e saí do carro e dei a volta, para abrir a porta para Alice. Cheguei antes mesmo de ela pegar a mochila e abrir a porta.

- Nossa. – ela arfou. – Você é rápido. – e ela abriu um sorriso, tímida.

- Eu corri. – menti, e sorri. Ela saiu do carro e reclamou em voz baixa os machucados, mas consegui escutar. Algo como "Argh, machucado idiota". Eu sorri.

- Obrigado. – ela disse, me olhando nos olhos. Novamente ela corou. Eu poderia corar nesse momento, se eu fosse humano. Ajeitei uma mecha desalinhada do cabelo dela e sorri.

- Disponha. – falei, até Bella interromper e arrastar Alice para outro canto. Eu ri, e segui para a porta do motorista. Sendo sincero...

... Era tão bom ficar com _ela_.

Ela me deixava _calmo_. Coisa que nem eu, com meu dom, _consigo_.

* * *

_Alice's POV._

Cheguei na sala meio tonta. O _Disponha_ dele foi muito... Nossa. Estou até sem palavras. O hálito doce e refrescante dele bateu no meu rosto, e me deixou tonta. Como ele poderia ter esse efeito sobre mim, sendo que nos conhecíamos a alguns... Dias? Dois? Eu não conseguia acreditar. Era difícil.

- Você veio cedo hoje. – Clair estranhou, e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – E o que é isso no seu joelho? Você se machucou?

- Er... – mordi o lábio inferior. Eu não sabia como explicar aquela história sem que a Clair causasse um escândalo. – Eu, te conto depois. Eu... Quero... Cochilar, um pouco. – menti, e joguei a mochila em cima da mesa e cruzei os braços em cima da mesma, e deitei minha cabeça.

- Ei! Sem essa de _Te conto depois_! Quero saber, _agora_! – ela chutou a minha cadeira. Levantei a cabeça e a encarei.

- Alice, Alice, Alice! – Bella me chamou, animada. – Venha cá! – ela entrou na sala e me arrastou, como antes. Eu apenas vi o olhar incrédulo da Clair na sala.

Ela me arrastou até a sala dela, onde não tinha quase ninguém que eu conhecia – ou, de qualquer maneira, só estavam as mochilas, as pessoas não estavam na sala. A única pessoa conhecida era Edward, o ruivo Cullen.

- O que houve? – perguntei.

- Gostaríamos de conversar. – ela disse. – Quer dizer, é a única pessoa que conversamos por aqui, já que Emmett e Rose, e Jasper estão em colégios diferentes, Jasper, Rose e Emm estão no Rutherford High School.

- Ah, sim, sem problemas. – eu sorri. Rutherford? Esse colégio não é apenas para _gênios_? Ah, nossa. – Bem. Vocês também me tiraram em uma boa hora. Não é legal quando a melhor amiga chega em você querendo saber porque você chegou mais cedo e o machucado no joelho...

Bella e Edward se entreolharam e riram.

- Conte-nos mais sobre você. - Edward pediu.

- Por que vocês querem saber sobre mim? – perguntei, confusa.

- Gostaríamos de te conhecer melhor. – Bella sorriu amigavelmente para mim. Sorri para ela, e comecei.

- Bem... Nasci em Biloxi, Mississipi. Quando eu tinha dez anos, meus pais sofreram um acidente e faleceram... E eu fui morar com uma tia minha, de Hancock. Depois, ela não quis ficar muito tempo comigo, apesar de eu não dar muito trabalho para ela... – eu dei um sorriso torto, desanimado. – e então, ela me mandou para uma outra tia, em Manhattan. Fiquei mais dois anos com ela, quando ela me disse que a minha prima Gracie estava indo para Londres, eu não pensei duas vezes. – eu soltei um riso abafado, e os dois seguiram comigo. – Ai então, falei com ela. E vim para cá, ela me aceitou, e disse que gostaria de ter companhia, apesar de quase não estar em casa.

- Ela trabalha? – Edward perguntou, curioso.

- Sim. Ela é pediatra. – falei. – Ela tem os cabelos castanhos avermelhados, tem dias que ficam ruivos... E ela tem olhos verdes. É bem bonita...

- É a Dra. Rie? – Bella perguntou.

- Sim. – arqueei a sobrancelha. – Como você sabe?

- Ela trabalha com Carlisle, nosso pai. – Edward disse, com um sorriso. – Eles se dão bem. Como amigos, claro.

- É, claro. Minha prima já me falou que está com um interesse pelo... Dr. Smith. – dei um riso abafado. Eles riram.

- Não vamos ficar falando de médicos, certo? – Bella revirou os olhos.

Nisso o sinal tocou. Me levantei.

- Tenho que ir. – sorri. – Desculpe por qualquer coisa.

- Que isso, Alice. – Bella sorriu e Edward também. Segui para a sala, apressada. Mas sem vontade de encarar o interrogatório da Clair. Ela fica insuportável quando fica curiosa demais.

**Você realmente ficou amiguinha dos Cullen? – C.**

Suspirei. Não ia ser tão fácil, ainda mais com ela mandando bilhetinhos para mim. Peguei minha caneta e comecei a escrever.

_Tudo bem. Vou te explicar. O negócio é que. Bem. É que. Não, espera, é de fato que. Eu pensei que. Não, antes eu queria que._

_Bem, isso é o que eu acho. Pronto, falei._

Clair me fuzilou com os olhos quando viu a maldita piadinha e me tacou uma bola gigante de papel na cabeça. Sorte que a Sra. Lied não viu. Se não estaríamos mortas.

**ME CONTE ISSO LOGO! PARE DE ENROLAR, MARY ALICE BRANDON!**

Suspirei pesadamente. ODEIO que me chamem pelo nome. Será que ela não entende?

_Tudo bem. Vou te explicar, sério, dessa vez. Bem. Sabe aquele garoto loiro da lanchonete? Pois é, ele é um irmão dos Cullen, e eu não sabia, e ontem, eu quase fui atropelada, quer dizer, quase "me morri", porque eu fui correr na frente de um carro para atravessar a rua e adivinha? PIMBA! Quase fui atropelada por ele. Foi aí que descobri que ele é um parente dos Cullen. E tem mais dois irmãos, sabia? Tudo bem, eu também já tinha desconfiado ontem, quando eu vi ele deixando o Edward e a Bella aqui na escola..._

Clair apenas ficou vidrada no bilhete. Quando terminou de ler, apenas olhou para mim e soltou:

- Uau. – ela sussurrou. Pegou a caneta e começou a escrever.

**Não diga que aquele loiro gostoso da lanchonete que você ficou encarando era ele! QUE MIIIIIIIICO, amiga. Mas, quê? Quase foi atropelada por ele? Mas o que aconteceu depois? Tem dois irmãos? Sério? Mas BELLA? VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ TÃO ÍNTIMA ASSIM DELES A PONTO DE CHAMAR A MORENA LINDÍSSIMA DE **_**BELLA**_**? Alice. Você está passando dos limites e sinto que você vai me abandonar.**

Estreitei os olhos para o bilhete. Ela estava ficando _louca_? Histérica? Já sei. Aposto que é TPM. Ela deve ter sérios problemas mentais a serem resolvidos. Provavelmente.

_É, mico. Ainda nem falei com ele sobre o negócio da lanchonete, acho que ele não deve ter visto. Tomara. Que micão. É. Sim, tem mais dois irmãos. Uma loira que parece uma modelo e um moreno grandalhão, que parece aqueles lutadores de Boxe, sabe? AHHHH SEM DRAMA, CLAIRELLY DERWALLS! Menos. BEM menos! Não irei te abandonar, você É minha melhor amiga. E não vai deixar de ser._

Quando fui passar o bilhete para ela, a Sra. Lied pegou.

- Seria algo que você gostaria de dividir conosco, Senhorita Brandon? – ela perguntou, ajeitando o óculos.

- _Alice_. – murmurei. – Não tem nada de importante. Pelo menos, acho que não. É um pedaço do caderno da Clair que ela deixou cair, e eu ajuntei. E ela pediu para eu deixar um recadinho antes de entregar à ela. – e fiz uma carinha de cachorrinho sem dono, do tipo "Eu não tenho culpa, Sra. Lied". Ela me olhou desconfiada e entregou o papel para Clair.

- Dessa vez passa, Srta. Brandon. Da próxima, é lixo _e_ rua. – ela disse, ajeitando o óculos novamente. Dei um sorriso vitorioso e sorri para Clair. Ela fez um sinal de _conversamos depois!_ Assenti com a cabeça e voltei a prestar atenção na aula.

Saí da sala apressada, para não ter que explicar nada para a Clair, apenas no refeitório. Fui direto para a sala de literatura. Era com a Bella. Suspirei de alívio, por Clair estar em química agora. Entrei na sala e Bella sorriu, apontando para o lugar dela. Todos na sala me encararam ao me ver entrar e me sentar no tal lugar. E quer saber? Nem ligo.

Bella era uma ótima pessoa, e se essas pessoas não querem acreditar, o problema é delas. Dane-se minha opinião em relação às pessoas.

- Animada para Literatura hoje? – ela perguntou. Seus olhos dourados cintilaram na luz da sala, deixando-os mais dourados do que nunca.

- É, talvez. – suspirei e olhei para o nada, depois olhei-a de volta. – Por que seus olhos e dos seus irmãos são dourados? Digo, notei mais nos seus olhos, do Edward e do Jasper...

- Hm, não sei explicar, Alice. Me desculpe. – ela sorriu de lado, como se fosse um pedido de desculpas.

- Sem problemas. É apenas curiosidade mesmo. – eu sorri. Ficamos conversando por mais alguns minutos, até a aula começar. Atraso do professor. Sorri. Talvez hoje não fosse um dia tão torturante.

- Ah. – ela sussurrou, antes da aula começar. – Se quiser, podemos te dar uma carona, de novo.

- Não quero dar problemas, Bella. – eu sorri para ela, indo contra meu desejo. Eu _queria_ uma carona, mas não queria ser grude, nem chata, só por estar andando com os Cullen. Ou porque fui quase atropelada pelo Jasper, também um Cullen. É claro que eu _queria_ estar com ele. Eu sentia a necessidade de estar com ele, a qualquer hora, qualquer minuto, _qualquer segundo_.

Talvez isso provasse que eu gostava dele.

* * *

_Jasper's POV._

Um sorriso desapareceu do meu rosto quando vi que só Edward e Bella estavam vindo.

- Alice não quis vir. – Bella fez um bico, triste. – Ela disse que não queria dar problemas. Mas ela nem dá problemas para nós...

- Melhor assim. – liguei o carro e toquei, indo direto para casa. – Sabe como é o trabalho de conseguir mantê-la viva, _ao meu lado_? Ainda mais que ela fica corando toda hora. Ela me mata. Ela consegue acabar comigo.

- Ela realmente tem um cheiro muito doce, e apetitoso. – Edward disse. – Tão bom quanto o da Bella. É difícil mesmo resistir. Mas, Jasper. – ele começou, me fitando pelo retrovisor. – Se você gostar _realmente_ dela, você _vai_ conseguir. E vão se casar e formar um casalzinho feliz.

- E você já pensando em casamento. – bufei, concentrado no trânsito. – Eu nem gosto dela, sendo sincero. Apenas a vejo... Como uma louca que quase atropelei, por descuido. E que estava na lanchonete, na hora errada. É.

- Não é o que seus pensamentos dizem. – Edward murmurou.

Não sabia por que, mas naquele momento, senti uma enorme vontade que uma louca de azul passasse correndo na minha frente, e eu quase atropelando ela. _Pare de pensar isso, Jasper Hale_.

Por um milagre, Edward não estava me zoando por causa dos meus pensamentos em relação à baixinha. Chegamos em casa e dei de cara com Rosalie com Renesmee no colo, brincando com bolhas de sabão.

- Ela adorou. – Rose sorriu para ela e deu um beijo no rosto. Renesmee bateu palmas e sorriu para nós.

- Adorei. – Nessie disse, alegre. – É legal! – e começou a soltar mais bolhas de sabão, até Bella pegá-la no colo e girar com ela, até ficarem tontas e caírem na grama, e se sentar ao lado delas, e começar a brincar com elas.

Desde que Nessie nasceu, Edward virou um papai-coruja. Fica toda hora com ela, e mimando Bella, mesmo que ela não queira. Fica comprando jóias, roupas... E os brinquedinhos da Renesmee. Ele mal tem feito algo que preste, parece que só existe a família _dele_. Ele nem se importa mais com nada.

Mas isso é bom, até.

Dei um sorriso e segui para o meu quarto, ficar fazendo alguma coisa que não ocupasse o nome _Alice_ nos meus pensamentos. Como ela poderia estar _sempre_ neles? Bufei.

* * *

_Alice's POV._

Pela primeira vez, eu vi minha prima em casa. Seria um milagre?

- Gracie! – eu falei, sorridente. Ela levantou a cabeça do travesseiro que estava no sofá e sorriu.

- Olá, Ali. – ela riu. – Como está o colégio?

Mordi o lábio inferior. Não sabia realmente o que dizer. Digo, provavelmente as palavras "Seria melhor se o Jasper estivesse estudando comigo". Mas decidi agüentar ao máximo minha língua e mentir. Capaz de até Gracie fazer um interrogatório comigo.

- Legal. – falei, mentindo, claro. – E o trabalho?

- Cansativo. – ela suspirou. – Um médico teve que sair, e me botaram no lugar dele. Era outro pediatra... Não sei o que houve de uns tempos para cá. Acho que todas as crianças de Londres decidiram ter um ataque de tosse, ou febre de quarenta graus. – Gracie bufou e se sentou no sofá. – Decidiram me dar umas férias. Digo, uma semana. Eles precisam de mim. De bom grado, sabe. Aceitei.

Sorri para ela. Era tão bom vê-la no apartamento. Ela com seu jeito jogado, uma bermuda creme, uma blusa verde escura regata, e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, deixando-a mais bonita, daquela forma.

- E aí. Se interessou por alguém? – ela perguntou. Provavelmente estava cansada só em falar do trabalho. – Na escola?

Corei.

- Não, Gracie. Não. – menti. _Claro que sim. Jasper! Mas ele não é do colégio. E mal o conheço. Não posso dizer que ele me atraiu. Claro que não._ – Ninguém me... Despertou certo interesse.

- Não é o que suas bochechas dizem. – ela poderia estar sonolenta, mas enxergava bem, até _demais_. Bufei.

- É que eu fico corada com facilidade, ainda mais quando você vem com _esse tipo de assunto_ para cima de mim. – falei, com um sorriso torto.

- Fica constrangida com isso? – ela corou também. – Desculpe, Ali! HAHAHAHAHAHA.

- Não é bem a isso que eu me referia, mas tudo bem. – sorri. Joguei minha mochila na poltrona.

Era tão divertido conversar com a minha prima! Ela era tão liberal, tão legal, tão... Divertida. E tão _Bella_. As duas tinham algo em comum. Eu só não sabia o que. Mas eu _sentia_.

Conversamos até quase nove da noite, quando a barriga finalmente roncou e eu _lembrei_ que estava com fome.

- Eu peço uma pizza. – Gracie disse, já pegando o telefone e discando. Eu sorri e fui para a sacada, enquanto ela fazia o pedido. Fiquei observando a lua, que por um milagre, aparecia naquela noite. Geralmente as nuvens tampavam. Londres não era lá uma cidade muito ensolarada, se quer saber.

Olhei para baixo, na esperança de ver algum loiro encostado num Audi preto. Chutei a sacada, e depois reclamei da dor no pé. Loiro maldito. Como ele podia ter um efeito tão grande sobre mim, mesmo que eu tenha o conhecido praticamente ontem. Só descobri seu nome _ontem_. Como uma pessoa que eu conheci há algumas horas, poderia ter um efeito tão grande sobre mim?

Apaixonada eu estava, será?

E amor seria um sentimento tão forte, que poderia deixar uma pessoa assim, como eu? Que tinha necessidade de ver a pessoa _amada_? Sorri e a palavra me fez estremecer, mas de alegria. Não sei se isso era possível, mas aconteceu.

Continuei a olhar para baixo, fitando a rua, com a certa esperança de que ele iria aparecer, com seu Audi A4 preto, e saindo de lá como um modelo de revista, ou de propaganda de roupas de grife, como, Armani, por exemplo. Suspirei ao imaginá-lo quando vi a primeira vez: trajava uma blusa pólo preta com listras azuis, e um casaco grande cinza escuro, com um jeans. Estava completamente perfeito, ainda mais com os cabelos louros bagunçados.

Como uma pessoa podia ter uma taxa de perfeição tão... Alta?

Até que senti algo gelado passar pelas minhas costas. Primeiramente, imaginei que fosse a mão dele – era bem gelada, não importasse a ocasião. Mas, espera! A mão dele NÃO é molhada!

- Eu estava te chamando, Alice. Em que mundo você está? – Gracie perguntou, enquanto eu tirava o gelo que escorregava, me enchendo de arrepios, pelas minhas costas. Odiava quando ela fazia isso.

- Pensando na morte da Bezerra. – falei, e Gracie fez uma expressão de dor.

- A Bezerra morreu? Oh! – ela fez um draminha engraçado.

Comecei a rir, e antes de voltarmos a conversar, olhei novamente para baixo, para me certificar que ele _realmente_ não iria aparecer, e que era apenas coisa da minha cabeça.

Mas quase morri quando vi um carro preto com teto solar atravessar a rua. Não sabia identificar o carro, mas só senti meu coração palpitar.

**Fim do Capítulo 02.**

* * *

**N/A: **Olá amorecos! *-* Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim! Bem, aqui estou com o segundo capítulo - eu pensei que iria demorar, mas deu tudo certinho no final das contas. Quer dizer, eu tenho até certo capítulo pronto, mas deu pau no meu pc e eu nã sabia que tinha no pen-drive até onde eu tinha escrito, UAHUAHAUHAU. Mas, espero que gostem desse capítulo. Achei ele meio "Dããããã", de novo. UAHUA Mas espero, de coração, que gostem. E mandem reviews, isso me deixa reluzente a cada dia que passa. *-* UAHUAHAUHA

**MJ Weas-llen: **OWNNN. *-* Vls, vls. UAHUAHAU Postei, ê. *-*

**Marys2Pink: **Ahh! Eu também. Eu em geral, não consigo escrever o tipo real da história, e acabado passando um pouquinho, mudando pra Universo Alternativo. UAHUAHAU Eu amo Alice x Jasper, caramba, eles são tão meigos! Gosto mais deles do que Beward. São tão lindinhos. *-* Obrigada pela Review, amor!

**: **Amo Alice x Jasper too. *-* Obrigado pela review, amor. *o*

**Gualirix: **Voy a utilizar el traductor de Google, mi español no es la buena, ¿de acuerdo? HAHAHAH. Me alegra que te gusta, estoy muy "happy". *-* Gracias, de corazón!

Bem amores, vou tentar postar uma ou duas vezes por semana, se possível, tudo bem? Farei o máximo para não demorar, HAHA. Beijos, boa sexta-feira e bom final de semana! *-*

Gabi Cullen.


End file.
